rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5, Episode 1 Summary
EPISODE 1: Opposites Attract The Doors of Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5 open. Britney Iman Bitch enters first, she looks around fascinated by the Werkroom, noticing that she's the first queen, she goes and sits at a bench for the next queen. Sarah Tonin enters next. She says "What wrong? Need some serotonin?". Britney looks over, stunned at Sarah's androgynous look. They chat for a bit before Phoenix Nadja enters. She throws a smoke bomb into the Werkroom that she walks through as she enters. "Your International Muslim sensation is here" she says before going to meet Britney and Sarah. Britney expresses how beautiful she thinks Phoenix is. Shortly after, Leo enters. She walts into the Werkroom in her glittering couture outfit that stuns the other girls. Sarah asks her what her inspiration for her name was. She explains that her Star Sign was her inspiration, saying that she loves anything Zodiac and anything with power. While the girls are busy chatting, Zada Silky prances into the Werkroom in her extravagant stoned leotard. The other girls seem underwhelmed with her look. Zada walks over and meets the other girls, she seems sweet and excited. Estee Envy soons enters the Werkroom, saying "I'm elegant, extravagant and I'm about to snatch all your wigs". She's wearing a stunning sleek maroon gown. All the other girls are locked onto her because of her beauty and elegance. They all seem excited to know her and really interested in her. The Queen enters the Werkroom with a ghetto poise. She's wearing a hip-hop esk look with slicked back hair and pair of shades. Britney soon recognizes her saying that she knows of The Queen in New York and is so excited to see her here. Most queens get along with her well but some say she needs a bit of an ego check. Miss Melanin soon struts herself into the Werkroom. She's wearing a lim green pantsuit and a gold headpiece. All the other girls gag at her look. She walks over and meets the girls. Everyone tells her how cool her look is. They all chat for a bit longer before another queen enters. That queen is, Jasmine A'keria Martini. Most girls gasp and say to eachother, OMG and is that another Martini? Jasmine is wearing a tight velvet dress and dark blonde hair. As soon as she approaches the other girls, she is asked if she is a Martini member. She replies with a yes, saying "Y'all better watch out because we Martini's don't mess around". A moment of silence before Diana Omen O'Hara enters. She's wearing a huge fur coat that has a runway. She's comes across as very professional and as a threat to the other girls. She gives the others girls a dirty look. She walks over to meet everyone. Everyone does like her but she comes across as very royal and fancy which throws the girls off a bit. After meeting Diana, The Aphrodite enters. She's got a neon galaxy catsuit on with a planet headpiece. Every is gagged by her look. Miss Melanin ask her where she's from, she says Bar Harbour, Maine. Everyone is interested to see anther New England queen on the show. Soon after, Ajax enters. She says "I've disinfected your bathrooms, now I'm about to disinfect your pussy". Everyone laughs at her, she comes across as a comedy queen who tries too hard. Everyone soon begins to wonder how many more girls are left to enter, they all begin to count. 12 queens so far. So 2 more to go. The next queen finally enters. She is Butterscotch Blondie. Her look comes across as quite pedestrian to the other girls. A white pair of jeans, croptop and a long blonde wig. Phoenix mentions that she's worked with Butterscotch before at a gig in New Orleans. Lastly, Galantis Atlantis enters. She gives a few twirls and some stunning face before saying "Watch out girls, this race is about to take a shower". Her look is rather impressive too, alot of colours and details. Soon after, Jake enters the Werkroom to meet the girls. They get into it quick with their first mini challenge being to pose with last season's winner Indiana Androgynous, in a photoshoot. Diana, Galantis, Butterscotch, Britney, Miss Melanin, Jasmine & Estee all do extremely well. Giving amazing face, fierce poses and overall embodying an overall superstar. In the end, Galantis is declared the winner of the seasons first Mini Challenge. The queens are then assigned their first Main Challenge, which will be to design and create two conceptual opposite looks. Jake then leaves the workroom and the girls all get started. In the Werkroom, all the queens scramble to gather their materials to start making their looks. Some queens are sitting down thinking of what two opposites to portray in their looks. Sarah decides she's going to be making one blue look and one red look. The Aphrodite says to Estee that she thinks Sarah's opposite concepts are meh. Across the room, Diana is busy working on her looks. She's going for something very expensive looking and elegant for her first look. For her second look she's doing something trashy and pedestrian. Miss Melanin and Phoenix chat while making their looks. They chat about life back home, being a drag queen and the difficulties of being muslim in America. Phoenix reveals that she mainly lives in Dubai but very frequently flies to and from America. She's only a drag queen in America becuase of Dubai's harsh laws. She also reveals that she's been stopped multiple times by airport security just for being Muslim. Miss Melanin finds this quite shocking and scary. Miss Melanin opens up about how hard her childhood was. She was adopted at 6 years old after her mother and father were killed. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Adele. First up, ''Diana Omen O'Hara. Her first look is a chic and extravagent gown with a huge wig. Her second look is a simple skirt with a denim jacket. Up next, Galantis Atlantis. Her first look is very reminiscent of her aquatic drag style. Alot of blue and under water plant details. Her second look is very volcanic. She has ashy hair and black contacts in to sell the look even more. Up next, Ajax. Her first look is a plain, adroygynous suit with cheeta prints on it. Her second look is very messy, a tulle gown that isn't put together properly. Up next, Miss Melani her first look is a a stoned gown that is beautiful. Her second look is a giving off girl scout vibes, a few rips in the pants and overall quite underwhelming. Up next, Leo. Her first look is reminiscent of a lion, a huge, mane type wig. The outfit in slightly transparent with a few stones on it. Her second look is an edgy cheetah's suit. She's got her face painted like a cheetah with real whiskers and a long tail. Up next, Zada Silky. She struts the runway in a basic red leotard. Her second look is the same except blue. Lastly, The Queen. She stomps down the runway in the most elegant and sequined, stoned gown. A slicked back, black wig and stunning accessories. Her second like is similar to her entrance but still quite different expect it's more of a rich version. A charcoal pair of jeans, a trench coat of the same colour and black boots. Her poise on the runway is also noticed well. ''After the runway, Britney Iman Bitch, Butterscotch Blondie, Estee Envy, Jasmine A'keria Martini, Phoenix Nadja, Sarah Tonin and The Aphrodite are all declared Safe. hey leave the stage into Untucked. The rest of the girls represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Diana is told that her two looks were really well made, her sewing ability is noticed aswell. They say that Diana has something very elegant about her that they haven't seen before. Galantis is told that her first look was really well put together, the details were amazing and her knowlege of knowing aquatic organisms is very impressive. Her second look is also praised heavily. Ajax is asked if sewing is her strong suit because her looks were very poorly made. Both her looks are read alot, seams are unsewed and overall her two looks are just not up to their standards. Miss Melanin is told that she was really fun watching walk down the runway. Her first look is praied well, the weathlyness of the look is praised. However she is critiqued for her second look not having alot of opposing qualities. Leo is told that her two looks were just stunning. The wig for her lion esk look was just stunning. Her makeup on her second look is praised heavily. Zada is read to filth for walking down the runway in two underwhelming and boring looks. They are somewhat similar but they are just two leotards. Lastly, The Queen is told that her confidence was really amazing, she ate and sold her two looks really well. The rich elegance of her first look contrasted well with the pedestrianess of her second look. Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens relax and congratulate each other for making it through the first elimination. They all chat about each others entrances and runway looks. They discuss who they think might win. ''The Aphrodite, Butterscotch, Jasmine and Britney think The Queen might win. They also discuss who they think might be Bottom 2. Everyone agrees that Zada must be Bottom 2 because they were just two leotards, and nothing you should present on the Main Stage. ''Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. The Safe queens ask who got good critiques and who got bad. ''Diana, Galantis, Leo and The Queen all say they got good critiques. Phoenix leaves the lounge to talk to Ajax as she isn't interacting with the other girls. Ajax begins to breakdown saying that she knows she's Bottom 2 and is scared about going home first. Phoenix assures her she will be fine. ''Back on the Mainstage, The Queen is declared the Winner of the challenge with ''Diana, Galantis and Leo ''ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, ''Miss Melanin is declared Safe which leaves Ajax and Zada Silky in the Bottom 2. ''The two lipsync to "Hello" by Adele. ''Zada Silky gives amazing face during the first part of the lipsync. Ajax starts with a bit too much energy. Both queens werk it out well. Zada does some stunning twirls that amaze the judges. Ajax struggles to make the judges lock eye contact onto her. ''After the lipsync, ''Zada stays while Ajax is eliminated and Sashay's Away.'' 13 Queens Remain